Dentist
by Jazzyishawesome1998
Summary: What will happen when Kendall finds out Logan has had this crush on him for a while now... Will he finally tell Logan his 'secret? Read & find out.
1. Chapter 1

(_**L**_**_ogan's P_**_**.O.V)**_

_ Okay, let me start by saying I Hortense LoganMichelle ...am gay, and i'm in love with my best friend Kendall Donald Knight...the only problem is he has a girlfriend 'Jo Taylor' oh yeah and he's _**_STRAIGHT!_**_ The only other two people that know I have feelings for Kendall are James and Carlos...oh yeah did I forget to mention Carlos and James are dating? So anyway I have a dentist appointment today at 2:30, and Mama Knight said she couldn't take me this morning and that Kendall would be taking me...normally I wouldn't care but i'm supposed to get a tooth pulled and that means they're gonna put me on Nitrous oxide or laughing your given Nitrous oxide you don't really know what your saying...that and the fact that Nitrous oxide is proven to make people tell the truth...and most of the time makes the person spill there __**DEEPEST **__and __**DARKEST **__secrets and they won't remember anything the next here I am, in the car with Kendall driving me to my dentist appointment. I can't help but stare at him, he looked at me _

_"why are you staring at me Logie?" he the nickname he gave me when we were little I smiled "you called me Logie"I said he looked at me confused._

_ "yeah...i did...can i not call you that anymore? Logie" he said._

_I smiled. "no...its just you haven't called me that in a long time." I said.__he smiled._

_"yeah i know and i felt bad about it...know...lets go! we're here!" he said _

_as he turned the car off and got out. i followed close we got inside Kendall insisted on going in with me.I said no..__..of course,but then he asked the dentist if he could come in and watch._

_ "if it's okay with its fine with me" Dr. Hoechlin (my dentist) said._

_ Kendall looked at me with his puppy dog eyes "please Logie? please can i go in with you and watch?" he asked _

_At first I said no but then I looked into his emerald green eyes "__**FINE! **__but only because i love you" i said _

_(Kendall knows i'm gay)...his eyes went wide "not like that! as friends" i said "i can't believe i just said that" i thought._

_He smiled. "thankz Logie!" _

_he took my hand and said " lead the way doc" _

_Dr. Hoechlin took us to room 110A. I sat in the chair and the dentist gave me a mask and told me to take deep breaths. he told me to start with 3.I nodded took 1, 2, 3 deep breaths._ _i looked over at Dr. Hoechlin._

_"give it five minutes...just keep breathing in the Nitrous oxide and i'll be back soon" he said I nodded and Dr. Hoechlin left the room. I looked over to Kendall. he was smiling at me _

_"you look cute with that mask on Logie" he said. _

_did I hear that right? all of a sudden their was a over sized pink bunny siting on a mushroom. I laughed, took off the mask, walked over to the bunny and pet its head. _

_"good over sized pink bunny. i'm gonna call you and once I find a way out of here i'm gonna take you home with me and feed you some carrots!" I said. _

_a door appeared out of no where and batman walked into the room with me and . "__**BATMAN! **__look its __**BATMAN!" **I __all but yelled_

_ "Logan...can you take a seat?" batman asked and then a chair appeared out of no where _

_"whatever you say batman! by the way I luved you in the Dark Knight Rises!" I said and sat down in the chair. " stay...__**DON'T MOVE**__ from that spot"I said nodded.I smiled "good " I said._

_**(Kendall's P.O.V)**_

_Logan took the mask off and started he got up, walked over to me and started to pet my head_

_ "good over sized pink bunny i'm gonna call you and once I find a way out of here i'm gonna take you home with me and get you some carrots"he said._

_ I was just about to ask him why he was petting my head when Dr. Hoechlin entered the turned around facing Dr. Hoechlin _

_**"BATMAN!**__ look its __**BATMAN!" **__he all but yelled _

_"Logan...can you take a seat?" Dr. Hoechlin asked._

_ "whatever you say batman! by the way I luved you in the Dark Knight Rises!" he said walking over to the chair and sitting looked at me " ...__**DON'T MOVE**__ from that spot" he said. i nodded. he smiled "good " he said. _

_After Dr. Hoechlin was done he gave Logan a lolly-pop, then left the room.i stood up, walked over to Logan _

_"you ready to go home Logie?" i asked _

_he looked up at me " ...can you keep a secret?" he asked._

_ "yeah i'm awesome at keeping secrets" I said._

_ "k...c'mere" he said _

_I put mt ear close to his started playing with my hair _

_"I have this huge-mungous crush on...Kendall Donald Knight,the only problem is that he has a girlfriend...her name is 'Jo Taylor'." he said _

_with a eyes widened did he just say Logan just say he had a crush on me? _

_"Kendall Donald Knight from BTR? your best friend Kendall?" i asked _

_just to be sure it was me he was talking bout._

_ "yes...i luv the way his eyes sparkle in the sun light, or the way he says my name, or the way he flips his hair...it takes my breath away." he said._

_I smiled "you ready to go home now Logie?"I asked _

_"yeah... can you drive?" he asked I nodded _

_"would you like to see my licence?" I asked he nodded._

_I took my wallet out of my back pocket and showed him my licence...his eyes widened.I looked at him. _

_"what's wrong Logie?" I asked _

_he looked at me " why do you have Kendall's drivers licence?" he asked_

_ "oh yeah that...lets just go home" I but my wallet with my licence back in my back pocket Logan looked at me _

_"okay!" he said _

_i smiled, took his hand and we walked to the car hand in we got to the palm-woods. I turned the car off got out. Logan following close be hind. we made our way up to apartment 2J.I opened the door, mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner_

_ "mom...we're back" I said._

_"oh Kendall I need you to go to the store and pick up what's in this list" she said handing me a peace of paper._

_"k" i turned to Logan _

_"i'm gonna take up to our room so you can take a nap"I said, _

_lead Logan to our shared room. once we got in the room, I shut the door, turned to see Logan looking at the floor I walked over to him _

_" i need help changing into my pajama's...can you help me?" he asked _

_"sure Logie" i said _

_and went over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a black wife beater. i turned around to see Logan about ready to take off his boxers__._

_"LOGAN DON'T! LEAVE YOUR BOXERS ON!PLEASE!" I all but yelled. _

_he looked up at me I walked over t him_

_ "here put these on " I said handing him the clothes I picked out for him, _

_and left the room.I got down stairs _

_"__mom...im leaving to the store now i'll be back" Katie appeared at the door blocking me from leaving._

_"take me with you" she said_

_ "mom im gonna take Katie with me" with that Katie and i left to _

_we got there Katie took the list, ripped it in handed me one half and took the other _

_"when you get whatever's on that list" she said pointing to the list I had in my hand. "meet me at register 5" she said _

_"okay...Katie please at least try to stay out of trouble?" I asked "I'll try but i'm not making any promises" she said. I nodded,we split up. I looked at the list. it read,_

_"milk, eggs, paper towels,_

_ soap, tooth paste, pregnancy test_

_p.s Kendall don't ask about the last item. thankz! Love, Mom."_

_"okay so...I've got. the milk, eggs, paper towels, soap, and tooth only thing i don't have is...the pregnancy test, then im done." I said thinking to myself_

_I turn around to come face to face with the assistant manager 'Samantha' I smiled _

_"can i help you with anything today sir?" she asked _

_"actually...yes i need finding the pregnancy tests...for my mother...i guess" i said looking down at the list, and back at Samantha. she smiled. _

_"sure those are in aisle 10 I believe"she said. I looked up at what aisle I was in I looked back at Samantha. _

_"thank you Samantha" I said and left to find aisle I got what I needed, I left to register 5.I got and saw Katie making out with the cashier.I walked up to them, slammed my hand on the counter making 'em both jump. Katie saw it was me. she just kept quiet _

_"hey man? what's your problem?"the cashier asked._

_"me...your asking me what my problem is?...well first theirs a possibility that my mother may be pregnant...oh...oh yeah i came here to find my baby sister making out with the cashier." I said._

_(the cashier's name tag said 'Dakk') his eyes went wide._

_ "wait your her brother?" he asked pointing at me while looking at Katie__"i thought you said your brother was extremely weak...by the looks of it he could whoop my ass"he said. _

_I looked at Katie she smiled at me "no. I said my older brothers a hockey player...and so is his three best friends. so don't get on there bad side...but I see it's too late for that...Kendall please don't hurt him"she said with her best puppy dog face._

_I looked back at Dakk. "listen...Dakk...if you so much as think about hurting my sister I WILL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET IT...do we understand each other?"I asked._

_ he nodded with fear written all over his face. I smiled (Katie is 16 now but she's still my baby sister and i will not let some boy hurt her) _

_"D__akk how old are you?"I asked._

_"i'm 17"he said._

_"Katie...we are going to talk about this later"she nodded."now I want to pay these and leave...can you stop staring at my sister long enough to do your fucking job?"I paid for the stuff Katie got the cart she was using and pushed it to the car.I told her to help me put everything in the trunk. when we got home. I put the bags in thew kitchen and went to check up on Logan.i changed into my pajama's and I was sitting on my bed when I noticed Logan was talking in his sleep then I herd him __.._moan. when I listened he was having a wet dream about me.

_"Kenny...oh Kenny!...suck harder!" Logan moaned out. _

_after I herd that I ran to the bathroom and started to jerk off to the sound of Logan moaning my name._

_"Logie...Logie...oh Logie!"i moaned his name as I __was jerking off._

_I think I was a little too loud,because I herd Logan's bed make a creak sound telling me he was up. I froze when I heard foot steps getting closer to the door "I didn't lock the door did I?" I thought. then I heard the door open...lucky for me I had my back facing the door._

_ "Kendall? what are you doing?" Logan asked._

_"I __can't let him see me like this"I thought. so I put my now throbbing member back in my sweat pants and turned around. Logan's eyes widened. I gave him a confused look, I followed his eyes to the bulge in my pants I looked up to meat his eyes. _

_"did I do that?" he asked. i blushed and nodded._


	2. Chapter 2

**_(_****Kendall's**_** P.O.V)**_

_"did I do that?" Logan asked pointing to the bulge in my pants.__I blushed and nodded._

_ "how long?...how long have you felt this way about me?" he asked I felt my blush deepen._

_ "for about 5 or 6 years now" I said in a low whisper...loud enough for him to hear me though._

_ "why didn't you ever tell me sooner?" he asked _

_I frowned "I was afraid you would hate me if I told you" I said._

_ He smiled and walked up to me, grabbed my face and kissed me...I froze for a second before I kissed him back he pulled back _

_"dose it look like I hate you?" he asked. _

_I shuck my head, he smiled before turning around and walking out of the bathroom and into our shared room. he turned to look at me _

_"are you just gonna stand there? or are you gonna come over hear and show me just how much you love me?" he asked._

_"Should follow and show him how much I love him?... I don't want to hurt him though" I thought.I must have zoned out 'Cause the next thing I know is Logan's standing in front of me. I leaned down and captured his lips I a sweet kiss. when I pulled back me smiled up at me. He grabbed my wrist and started pulling me towards my bed. When my mind finally caught up with my surroundings my eyes widened._

_**(Logan's P.O.V)**_

_After words we were laying there __when we heard a knock on our bedroom door. I looked up at Kendall he shrugged. I let out a huff, got up put some sweats on not caring who's they were or about the fact that I have chosen to go commando.I opened the door to look at a 16 year old Katie " what can I help you with Kit-Kat?" I asked._

_ "mom told me get you and Ken-dork for dinner" she replied. _

_"and we'll be right down" I said.__With that she went back down stairs to the kitchen.I closed the door and turned to face Kendall. "Dinner time Kenny" I said. He smiled._

_ "I don't know which is sexier...the fact that u have nothing under my sweats...or the way you just said my name." He said.I blushed._

_ "get dressed. they're waiting on us."I told him. _

_"Kay...only if you say my name like that everytime you mention me." He said. I could feel my blush deepen as I nodded. His smile widened. He got up, grabbed the other sweat pants off the floor, once he had them on i opened the door I was almost out of the room when I felt his hand grab my wrist and turn me around so I was looking into his emrald green eyes. I snaked my hands to te back of his neck and pulled him down into a sweet kiss._

_**Author's note **_

_**i apologize for the late update...and how short this chapter is but i will try to update this story every wednesday...Please review let me know what you think...i don't know if i should keep going with this story...so it would help A LOT if you guys told me what you think about it!**_

_**love, Jazzy**_


End file.
